


月

by forev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Shenanigans, kageyama is trying his hardest, parks, tsukishima isnt a complete asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forev/pseuds/forev
Summary: “Siri,” Kageyama says, “call Hinata.”“Calling Tsukishima Kei,” Siri replies cheerily.-or, Kageyama gets stuck in a slide at the local park.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in november 2016 and am just now posting it lol

Kageyama is having a  _ great  _ time. The best time, in fact! He just  _ loves  _ being stuck. And, maybe it wouldn’t be so embarrassing if it wasn’t for the  _ place  _ he was stuck. What?  _ Where  _ is he stuck, you ask. Well, he’s not about to tell you… 

He’s stuck in the tube of a children's slide at a local park. It’s incredibly embarrassing, and half of him thanks the gods that it’s late; no one is there to laugh at him. The other half of him curses everything; there is no one here to get him out. He has been stuck for roughly ten minutes before he remembers the phone in the front pocket of his jacket. 

“Okay, Siri,” he says, “call Hinata.”

“Calling Tsukishima Kei,” Siri replies cheerily. 

Kageyama goes pale, eyes wide, “God, fuck, no! Cancel! Fuck… How does Hinata translate to Tsukishima? Fuck!”

Tsukishima picks up after three rings. What the hell is he doing up this late anyway.

“Kageyama?” Tsukishima asks. He sounds less annoyed and more tired. 

“Hang up!” Kageyama snaps,“I don’t need anything! Pretend this didn’t happen.”

“You obviously need something,” Tsukishima says flatly, “You called me.”

In this moment, Kageyama shifts in the slide and groans in discomfort. 

“What?” Tsukishima says, then pausing for a second before continuing, “Are you… alright?”

“I’m fine!” Kageyama hisses, “Siri, end call! Fucking fuck..”

Siri doesn’t respond, but Tsukishima does, with a vaguely condescending (and slightly concerned) ‘hmm?’.

Kageyama growls in agitation, “Look,” he grits out, “I’m fine! I’m fucking stuck in this- dumb- stupid-”

“Stuck?” Tsukishima asks, sounding slightly amused. 

“Fuck you,” Kageyama says flatly, “I was trying to call Hinata! But my phone-”

There’s rustling on Tsukishima’s end, and the sound of a door creaking, “Where are you?”

“Stop being nice to me! I feel weird,” Kageyama grumbles, he is running out of patience, “just hang up!”

Tsukishima makes an indifferent noise, “Where are you?”

“No,” Kageyama says.

“That’s not an answer,” Tsukishima says, and Kageyama can hear the crunching of his shoes on fallen leaves.

Kageyama, finally realizing that Tsukishima is  _ not  _ going to hang up, says, “Zelkova park.”

“You’re close. I can be there in five minutes,” Tsukishima says. 

Kageyama feels oddly thankful, and also shocked. Tsukishima isn’t a  _ nice person  _ (is he?). Maybe he’s being like this because he’s tired.

“Where are you stuck?” Tsukishima asks. 

Kageyama mumbles his answer indecipherably. 

“What was that?” Tsukishima asks tauntingly. 

“The slide…” Kageyama relents.

Tsukishima snorts, “And just what the hell were you doing in  _ the slide _ .”

“Hey! Fuck off!” Kageyama retorts, “I can do whatever the hell I want!”

Tsukishima hums in some sort of agreement, and after that there is only awkward silence and the sound of shoes slapping on concrete. 

“I’m at the park,” Tsukishima says after a few minutes, “blue slide?”

Kageyama makes a noise that probably means something like ‘yes but this is really embarrassing so I am not going to say actual words right now’.

A few more seconds pass, and then Kageyama hears the noise of wood chips moving and the phone call is cut off. 

“Hi, Kageyama,” Tsukishima says. He glances up the slide, seeing Kageyama’s legs, and his red face covered by his pale hands. 

Kageyama listens as Tsukishima climbs the side of the playground equipment, up the the covered platform above the slide.

“How are we going to do this,” Tsukishima asks, though it sounds more like a statement that a question.

“I don’t fucking know!” Kageyama seeths, “You figure it out! I can do nothing from in here!”

Tsukishima sighs softly Kageyama is in what you could call a bunched up position, knees pulled up to his chest and arms currently wrapped around said knees. 

“Lift up your arms,” Tsukishima tells him.

Kageyama warily obeys, stretching his arms out above him. His fingertips barely reach the upper end of the slide.

Tsukishima thinks for a second, and then asks, “How much do you weigh?”

“What the hell?” Kageyama asks, and when Tsukishima doesn’t respond, “Roughly 145 pounds?”

“It should be pretty easy for me to pull you out,” Tsukishima says. He’s pretty that the only reason that Kageyama isn’t know slipping down to the bottom end of the slide is because his legs are folded so that the rubber bottoms of his shoes are against the plastic of the slide, which is rendering him immobile, but he isn’t going to tell  _ Kageyama  _ that. 

Tsukishima grabs Kageyama’s hands without warning, and yanks him unceremoniously out of the slide and onto the platform.

“You’re welcome,” Tsukishima says, watching as Kageyama bumbles to his feel and brushes non existent dust off of his pants.

“Yeah,” Kageyama grumbles, “... thanks… or whatever.” 

“So,” Tsukishima drawls, “what were you doing in the slide?”

“It’s none of your business!” Kageyama yells, scaring a stray bird from a nearby tree.

“Alright,” Tsukishima relents, looking off into the distance dramatically.

If Kageyama is being honest with you, he doesn’t have a real reason for why he was stuck in a blue plastic slide at 9 pm. He just… was. But now he isn’t, and he will (probably not) learn from his mistakes. 


End file.
